1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensing device, a touch sensing circuit, a data driving circuit, and a display device driving method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various user interfaces (UIs) can be implemented by touch sensors provided on display panels having touch functions. Display panels including touch sensors are input/output means capable of both touch-based input functions and information output functions.
Display panels having capacitive touch functions are advantageous in that, compared with existing resistive touch panels, they have better durability and sharpness and capable of multi-touch recognition and proximity touch recognition, thereby being applicable to various applications.
A display panel having a capacitive touch function has a substrate, which includes touch sensors, attached onto the display panel, or the touch sensors are embedded in the display panel (in-cell type); as a result, the display panel is electrically coupled with display elements.
Research has recently been conducted such that display panels having touch functions can recognize touches not only in a contact touch mode such as a finger mode, but also in a non-contact touch mode such as a hover mode or a proximity touch mode. As used herein, the contact touch mode refers to a function for enabling recognition of direct touches made by a pointer with regard to display panels. The non-contact touch mode means that recognition of a proximity touch or a hovering touch, with regard to display panels, is made possible: in the case of the proximity touch, the pointer does not directly touch the display panel, but is in close proximity therewith and, in the case of the hovering touch, the pointer hovers over the touch panel.
Touch functions in the hover mode, among them, with regard to a display panel including touch sensors of the in-cell type have not yet been implemented.